FairyLand
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Seberapa pun aku mencintaimu, Hyung... seberapa pun aku ingin terus bersamamu... aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan semua itu karena takdir sudah mengikatku. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." YunJae/ Writer: Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : **__**Fairyland**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal**__**, angst dikit**_

_**Rate : **__**T - M**_

_**Cast : **__**All Member DBSK**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**__** but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back), TANPA EDIT.**_

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga bingung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

**.**

_._

_._

_**Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!**_

_._

_._

**Untuk Metha Chagy, hope you like it :)**

.

.

"_Ahjushi_! Kadoku! Mana kadoku?! _Ahjushi_... _Ahjumma_..." pemuda tampan berkulit sedikit pucat dengan mata hitam bulat indah lagi bening yang dibingkai kelopak mata setajam mata musang itu berlari-lari diudara, meluncur bebas dengan sayap indah keperakannya yang membiaskan cahaya pelangi ketika cahaya matahari yang muncul dari sela-sela dahan pepohonan yang membentuk lorong hijau itu menerpa sayapnya.

Tap.

Begitu telapak kakinya menjejak pada permukaan rumput hijau serupa karpet, pemuda itu segera berlari dan menyibakkan tirai yang terbuat dari sulur-sulur tanaman berwarna hijau keunguan. Sudah sangat tidak sabar! Ekspresi itulah yang tergambar jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"_Ahjushi_!" suara melengking namun sangat merdu itu menggelegar, membuat dedaunan disekitarnya bergesekan dan mata air yang berada di balik tirai sulur tanaman itu beriak. Kunang-kunang yang sebelumnya terbang tenang menjadi sedikit terusik dengan suara sang pemuda.

Plung!

Kecipak di dalam kolam itu membuat permukaan air di tengah kolam naik beberapa menter tingginya sebelum akhirnya muncul sesosok pria bersayap putih dengan corak kebiruan serupa warna air pada beberapa helai bulunya.

"Hyunno _ya_, tidak bisakah kau meminta kadomu pada Changmin saja?" tanya sosok yang baru muncul dari air itu, langkahnya seringan kapas ketika berjalan di atas permukaan air menuju ke arah pemuda yang masih memasang wajah antusiasnya.

"Changmin _Ahjushi_ sedang berburu penjahat! Lagi pula bukankah sekarang giliran Suie _ahjumma_ untuk memberikan kado padaku? Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-17. _Ahjushi_ tidak lupa itu, kan?"

"Junsu sedang mengajari anak-anak menganyam sulur-sulur tanaman menjadi tirai di dekat danau Salasum. Kalau kau terus memanggilnya Ahjumma, dia akan menghajarmu nanti..." pria dengan sayap putih kebiruan itu menghela napas panjang, "Usiamu sudah 17 tahun ya? Waktu cepat sekali berlalu rupanya." gumamnya.

"_Ya Ahjushi_! Cepat-cepat! Mana kadoku?!" pemuda tampan itu berjingkat-jingkat tidak sabar sambil menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pria yang dipanggilnya _Ahjushi_ itu.

"_Yah_! Mana boleh seorang raja bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, Jung Hyunno?!"

"Yaaaah... mau bagaimana lagi? Aku dididik oleh Changmin _Ahjushi_ yang sifatnya seperti itu, Suie _Ahjumma_ yang sifatnya macam itu dan Yoochun _Ahjushi_ yang..." Mata bening serupa mata rusa betinanya itu menatap dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya pria yang sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menunjukkan wajah galaknya.

"Sangat berat bagiku untuk memberikan kado terakhir yang ayahmu titipkan pada kami. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kado terakhir ini akan membuat hatimu lemah dan bimbang. Sebagai salah seorang penjagamu tentu saja berat bagiku melihatmu dalam keadaan lemah dan bimbang. Kau tahu itu?"

Jung Hyunno, pemuda itu tersenyum walau kesedihan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari mata indahnya, "Selama 16 tahun kebelakang aku selalu menyiapkan diriku untuk menerima hadiah yang terakhir ini, _Ahjushi_. Aku tahu hadiahku kali ini bukan mainan ataupun senjata berkilauan yang hebat seperti yang ku terima selama ini, namun aku sungguh-sungguh sangat menantikan hadiahku kali ini." ucapnya, "... karena hadiahku kali ini berhubungan dengan ibuku..."

Yoochun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat hampa dan kosong. Senyumnya pucat dan berat seolah-olah jiwanya terpaksa dicabut dari raganya. Tangan kanannya terlujur ke depan, sebuah sinar putih kebiruan yang sangat tipis melikupi telapak tangannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghilang dan menunjukkan sebuah buku usang cukup tebal bersampul kecoklatan serupa daun kering yang berguguran pada musim gugur.

"Kau tahu? Aku, Junsu dan Changmin berusaha membuka dan membaca isi buku ini. Yang kami lihat hanya sekumpulan kertas kumal kosong yang tidak berarti bagi kami saat pertama melihat isinya. Tetapi begitu kami menyadari sihir yang melingkupi buku ini, kami tahu bahwa satu-satunya mahluk di dunia ini yang bisa membuka dan melihat isinya adalah kau. Kau yang merupakan putra ayahmu. Kau dan semua kemampuan yang ada pada dirimu." diserahkannya buku kumal itu pada Hyunno yang menerimanya dengan rasa haru. Setitik air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Ibu..." gumam Hyunno tertahan.

"Mau aku menemanimu membukanya?" tanya Yoochun.

Hyunno tersenyum sebelum memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yoochun, mendekap erat buku usang jelek yang sangat berharga untuknya, "_Ani_... hanya saja _Ahjushi_... seandainya aku terbawa emosi dan tidak sanggup mengendalikan diriku sendiri, ku berikan ijin padamu untuk membelengguku." sayapnya terkepak-kepak pelan, membuatnya melayang beberapa centi dari permukaan tanah, menembus tirai sulur-sulur tanaman hijau keunguan itu sebelum melesat pergi bagaikan kilatan cahaya, meninggalkan Yoochun termenung sendirian ditempatnya berdiri sejak tadi.

"Anak yang malang..." gumam Yoochun sebelum berbalik menghadap mata air dan menjeburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalamnya, membiarkan tempat itu senyap bagai tak bertuan.

**3 3 3**

"Aku akan mengetahuinya... aku akan segera mengetahuinya. Ibu yang melahirkanku, ibu yang sangat dicintai ayahku, ibu yang tidak pernah bisa aku lihat wajahnya, ibu yang dibenci namun dipuja oleh rakyatku... ibu yang sangat ku rindukan... ibuku..." Hyunno bergumam sambil mulai membuka buku usang itu. Angin kencang dari dalam buku segera menerpa wajahnya, bagaikan melongok, mengintip dimensi lain melalui bejana ajaib yang memperlihatkannya sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, dunia yang belum pernah dijumpainya sebelumnya, dunia dimana tidak ada keabadian yang tersisa didalamnya, dunia muda yang menyimpan kenangan tentang sosok ibunya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya namun tidak pernah bisa lagi disentuh olehnya, selamanya...

**3 3 3**

_**Angin kencang diikuti gemuruh petir dan kibasan awan berarak yang berlari cepat-cepat seolah-olah dikejar oleh malaikat penggembala awan yang membawa cambuk kebesarannya. Perlahan-lahan gerimis tipis serupa benang laba-laba itu turun membasahi rerumputan padang hijau yang terlihat sedikit pucat akibat cuaca yang muram.**_

_**Sesosok cantik lagi anggun yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih gading berjalan perlahan menuju ke tengah-tengah padang rumput yang ditumbuhi beberapa bunga lili api yang sudah mekar indah, merah menyala seperti bara api yang sanggup memanaskan tungku berisi air. Matanya yang indah terlihat sendu, kulitnya yang seindah pualam itu terlihat semakin pucat ditengah cuaca yang muram seperti ini. Di dadanya terdekap sesuatu seperti buntalan panjang yang ditutupi kain sutra berwarna merah hati, kain yang di atas permukaannya terajut lukisan bunga lili Api berwarna emas terang yang menyilaukan.**_

"_**Joongie..." pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum ketika sosok cantik berambut panjang terurai itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya, ada kerinduan yang tidak mampu disembunyikannya dari sepasang mata sayunya yang menenduhkan.**_

"_**Hyung..." suara merdu itu mengalun perlahan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang bercampur dengan gerimis, membuat sensasi dingin itu semakin terasa.**_

"_**Joongie... bogoshipo."**_

_**Sosok cantik itu melangkah mundur ketika pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu hendak merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.**_

"_**Joongie? Wae? Kenapa menghindariku, hm? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku setelah pergi selama setahun lamanya?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Hyung... mianhae..."**_

"_**Mianhae? Untuk apa?"**_

_**Jemari pucat si cantik itu menyibak kain sutra bergambar bunga lili api yang menutupi buntalan yang dipeluknya secara perlahan-lahan membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu pucat pasi dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Pemuda itu memandang ngeri penuh kebencian sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengingkari apa yang dilihatnya.**_

"_**Maafkan aku, Hyung... Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku." lirihnya serupa bisikan.**_

_**Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terduduk diantara kelopak lili api yang menyala dalam kemurungan cuaca melihat isi buntalan yang berada dalam dekapan sosok cantik di hadapannya. Tersenyum bodoh dan membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya yang kelihatan lelah, "Itu anak Jung Yunho? Kau punya anak dari Jung Yunho?"**_

"_**Mianhae..."**_

"_**Kenapa Joongie? Kenapa? KENAPA KAU BISA PUNYA ANAK DARI JUNG YUNHO, HAH? BUKANKAH KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU? BUKANKAH KAU BILANG AKAN SELALU BERSAMAKU?!" bentaknya dengan kilat kemarahan yang terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata sayunya yang ramah. "Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau menghianatiku?!"**_

_**Sosok cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, membiarkan kristal-kristal bening itu mengalir turun, membasahi bayi yang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya, bayinya. "**__**Seberapa pun aku mencintaimu, Hyung... seberapa pun aku ingin terus bersamamu... aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan semua itu karena takdir sudah mengikatku. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama."**_

"_**Bohong! Omong kosong! Kalau kau ingin bersamaku dan benar-benar mencintaiku, harusnya kau berani melawan semua aturan itu! Harusnya kau menerima ajakanku saat aku ingin membawamu lari bersamaku ke dunia ini!"**_

"_**Dan mengorbankan keabadian yang dia milikki begitu saja? Jangan bodoh Jin Yihan!" sosok gagah itu sudah berdiri diantara Jaejoong dan Yihan, memamerkan sayap abu-abu indahnya. Mata setajam mata musang yang sedang berburu miliknya itu menyipit penuh benci pada pemuda yang masih terduduk di atas tanah, "Jaejoong lahir dari setengah jantungku. Jantung kami berdetak bersama-sama, jantung kami satu karena kami memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Seberapa jauh pun dia pergi dan berpaling dariku, dia akan tetap kembali padaku. Karena aku adalah pemilik jiwa raganya. Hari ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengijinkannya menemuimu, mengijinkanmu melihat putra kami, buah cinta kami agar kau sadar bahwa takdir semu yang kau dampakan itu hanyalah ilusimu belaka."**_

"_**Kau terlalu sombong Jung Yunho! Kau dan semua omong kosongmu itu!" Yihan berdiri dengan angkuh dan congkak. Menarik pedang yang terselip pada ikat pinggang berwarna hijaunya, namun sebelum sempat mengayunkan pedang tajam itu Yihan dipaksa tunduk oleh sepasang mahluk bersayap lain yang entah datang dari mana karena tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah mencekal dan melumpuhkan Yihan.**_

"_**Harap kau sopan sedikit pada Yang Mulia Raja!" pemilik sayap putih kebiruan itu berujar dingin.**_

"_**Mahluk yang sudah meninggalkan dunia keabadian untuk ditukar dengan dunia fana sepertimu tidak pantas berkata kasar pada raja. Kau melakukan makar dan harus dihukum mati!" sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan sayap putih kemerahannya seperti nyala api itu berkata dengan nada ketus.**_

"_**Belum ada yang akan dihukum mati, Changmin... Setidaknya biarkan dia merenungi dulu perbuatannya." ucap Yunho, "Junsu..." **_

"_**Ya?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang lagi dengan sayap putih kehijauannya di samping Yunho.**_

"_**Bawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini!" perintah Yunho. Diliriknya sosok cantik yang sedang memeluk erat bayinya yang mulai menangis akibat terpaan gerimis yang semakin menderas. Wajah menawannya terlihat sangat sendu dan rengsa. Yunho tahu bahwa dirinya sudah egois dengan memaksa sosok indah itu untuk bersamanya, semua itu dilakukannya karena citanya pada pendampingnya itu terlalu besar hingga membuatnya membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga serta hati nuraninya sendiri. Ketidakbahagiaan belahan jiwanya sama besarnya dengan kehancuran hati yang diterimanya sendiri karena keegoisannya.**_

"_**Ye." sahut Junsu yang langsung menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jaejoong, "Joongie, kau ratu sekarang. Mari kita kembali ke singgasanamu yang nyaman dan damai." ajaknya.**_

"_**Joongie andwe!" jerit Yihan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Ku mohon padamu, Joongie!" tangis kepedihan keluar dari bibir bergetar pemuda itu.**_

_**Jaejoong menatap wajah Yihan dengan pandangan sendu, membiarkan air mata membanjiri wajah cantiknya sebelum berbalik memunggunginya. Mendekap erat bayinya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia kibaskan untuk membuka pintu dimensi menuju dunia keabadian, tempat tinggalnya.**_

"_**Jongieeeeeee!" Teriak Yihan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya menghilang dari pandangannya.**_

"_**Kau sudah memutuskan menanggalkan sayapmu untuk tinggal di dunia fana ini. Kau pun tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia keabadian." ucap Yunho mengingatkan, "Renungilah nasib yang sudah kau pilih sendiri! Jangan pernah mendamba ratuku lagi karena Kim Jaejoong selamanya adalah milik Jung Yunho. Bahkan kalau pun kematian memisahkan kami, kami akan selalu dipertemukan lagi dalam keadaan yang berbeda karena kami tidak akan pernah berpisah walaupun maut sendiri yang memisahkan kami." Yunho segera mengepakkan sayap keabu-abuan miliknya, membumbung tinggi diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin, membiarkan Yihan menangis merana seorang diri di safana yang sudah dihujani oleh badai.**_

"_**Kalian akan membayarnya! Itu sumpahku!" desisi Yihan dengan mata penuh dendam dan kebencian.**_

**3 3 3**

Hyunno terengah, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu merinding membayangkan bagian selanjutnya dari buku yang masih terbuka itu. Hyunno seperti linglung. Bila ayahnya bersikap seperti itu, bila ibunya tidak pernah mencintai ayahnya bagaimana caranya dirinya bisa lahir? Hyunno ngeri, takut dan goyah untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku yang berada di atas pangkuannya itu.

"Ibumu mencintaimu." Junsu sudah berdiri di belakang sandaran kursi rotan yang Hyunno tempati, mengusap perlahan kepala dan bahu pemuda yang selama ini dibesarkannya penuh kasih sayang seperti anaknya sendiri. "Jangan ragukan itu."

"_Ahjumma_..."

Junsu biasanya akan mengamuk bila mendengar orang memanggilnya _ahjuma_. Walaupun posisinya sebagai 'istri' Yoochun tetapi setidaknya Junsu tetap seorang _namja_. Namun kali ini sepertinya Junsu sengaja membiarkan Hyunno lolos dari amukannya.

"Jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya, Hyunno... Bukankan aku sudah mengingatkanmu berulang kali?" tanya Junsu yang hanya diangguki oleh Hyunno, "Minum teh mu. Aku baru saja menyeduhnya." Junsu menunjuk secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis di atas meja di samping kursi yang Hyunno duduki. Entah kapan Junsu meletakkan cangkir teh itu di sana.

"_Ahjumma_..."

Junsu tersenyum hangat, "Kebijaksanaan ada dalam dirimu, anakku... Walaupun pergolakan itu bersemayam dalam hatimu namun aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk menghadapi semuanya."

**3 3 3**

**TBC**

**.**

**Cuma 2 shoot saja kok :) **

**.**

**Yang ingin baca Licensia Puitika & Obsesion versi Chapter berikut linknya (kalau bisa dibaca linknya) :**

Licensia A Lofa (Chapter of Licensia Puitika) : / / narayuuk i . wordpress ? s = Licensia + A + Lofa & submit = Lanjut

Obsesion : / / narayuuki . wordpress ? s = Obsesion & submit = Lanjut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thursday, December 11, 2014

7:32:51 AM

NaraYuuki


	2. END

_**Tittle : **__**Fairyland II**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal**__**, angst dikit**_

_**Rate : **__**T - M**_

_**Cast : **__**All Member DBSK**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____** but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back), TANPA EDIT.**_

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga bingung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

**.**

_._

_._

_**Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!**_

_._

_._

**Untuk Metha Chagy, hope you like it :)**

.

.

"_**Kau mengerti posisimu sekarang, kan? Siapa kau dan apa kedudukanmu. Kau harus mengingatnya baik-baik! Karena mulai sekarang kau tidak akan ku ijinkan lagi keluar dari istana ini!"**_

_**Pemilik kulit pucat itu menulikan telinganya, memilih menimang bayi mungil yang tengah memasang wajah menggemaskannya, tersenyum ceria hingga gigi susunya terlihat.**_

"_**Pernah sekali saja kau mendengarkan apa yang 'suami'mu ini sampaikan Kim Jaejoong?"**_

"_**Pernahkah sekali saja hamba membangkang titahmu, Yang Mulia?" suara lembut itu mengalun perlahan. "Ketika anda menyeret paksa hamba ke ke istana, ketika anda menikahi hamba secara paksa, ketika anda memaksa hamba melayani anda meskipun hamba sudah memohon jangan... pernahkah sekali saja hamba tidak melakukan apa yang anda kehendaki walaupun hamba tidak menyukainya?" cara bicaranya yang terdengar formal dan sopan itu sebenarnya ditujukannya untuk menyindir pria yang sedang berdiri penuh amarah didekatnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil botol susu yang berada di atas meja di samping kursi goyang yang sedang didudukinya, didekatkannya botol susu itu pada bibir mungil merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlihat sedikit merengut.**_

"_**Haruskah aku menanggalkan sayapmu agar kau tidak berkeliaran lagi?"**_

"_**Silahkan saja. Hamba tidak akan melawan... lagi pula bukankah sekarang hamba pun sudah tidak bisa 'berkeliaran' karena anda sudah memasung hamba?" Kaki kanannya bergerak, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing dari rantai perak panjang yang diikatkan pada pergelangan kakinya.**_

"_**Hyung..." Yoochun menarik lengan Yunho ketika merasakan raja kaumnya itu mulai tersulut emosi. Ditanah fairy, kemarahan seorang raja bisa berpengaruh pada lingkungan dan cuaca, karena itu Yoochun mencoba mencegah Yunho menumpahkan amarahnya yang jelas tidak akan berdampak baik untuk dirinya dan orang lain.**_

"_**Tinggalkan kami!" perintah Yunho.**_

"_**Hyung..."**_

"_**Perintahkan Changmin untuk memperketat penjagaan di depan pintu gerbang dimensi!" Yunho menatap serius Yoochun, "Walaupun orang itu sudah tidak punya sayap untuk kembali lagi kemari, bukan berarti pintu gerbang tidak bisa diterobos dari luar. Masih ada beberapa mahluk pra sejarah yang sudah sangat tua yang mampu mendobraknya dari luar. Pastikan penjagaan di sana diperkuat!"**_

_**Yoochun melirik sekilas sosok yang sedang menimang bayinya di atas kursi goyang itu sebelum mengangguk pada Yunho dan pergi.**_

_**Melalui mata setajam musangnya yang tegas, Yunho memandang sendu sosok menawan yang sedang memberikan susu pada anaknya, darah dagingnya yang kelak akan menggantikan dirinya memimpin kerajaan fairy jika dirinya meninggal nanti. "Rambutmu sudah sangat panjang, kau terlihat seperti perempuan..." ucapnya dengan suara melembut, "Bukankah kau tidak suka terlihat seperti perempuan?"**_

"_**Yihan hyung menyukai rambut panjang hamba, karena itu hamba memanjangkannya sampai sekarang." mata bulat bening nan indah itu menatap sendu Yunho yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajah tampan sang raja fairy yang terlihat tegang itu membuat bibir merah Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Anda boleh memotongnya bila tidak menyukai alasan yang membuat hamba memanjangkannya. Hamba tidak keberatan bila anda yang memotongnya."**_

_**Tok... tok... tok... **_

_**Pintu berwarna coklat tanah yang di atas permukaannya terukir indah tanaman menjalar berdaun bintang itu tebuka menampilkan sosok Junsu yang tersenyum ramah pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, "Aku datang menjemput pangeran kecil untuk dimandikan." ucapnya tanpa mengendurkan senyum dari wajahnya. **_

"_**Hyunno baru saja tidur." ucap Jaejoong, "Istirahat saja, biar nanti aku yang memandikannya."**_

"_**Kalau begitu biar ku bawa pangeran kecil ke kamarnya." Junsu menawarkan jasanya, "Sepertinya kalian masih ingin bicara..." Junsu berjalan dengan cepat menuju Jaejoong.**_

"_**Beri tahu aku bila Hyunno bangun!" pinta Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit enggan diberikannya bayi mungilnya yang sudah terlelap namun bibir mungilnya masih menghisap susu dari botolnya dengan lahap itu pada Junsu.**_

_**Hyunno menggeliat resah ketika berpindah dari pelukan ibunya pada Junsu, tetapi bayi tampan itu sama sekali tidak membuka matanya walaupun bibir merah kecilnya yang terus menghisap susu dari botolnya terlihat merengut.**_

"_**Berat badannya pasti naik, lihatlah pipinya yang gempal (chuby) ini..." gumam Junsu tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gemasnya. Sambil terus melontarkan pujian gemas pada bayi yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya, Junsu pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua saja di kamar mereka.**_

_**Blam!**_

_**Pintu itu tertutup sempurna, menyisakan keheningan di dalam ruangan hangat namun terasa dingin dan muram.**_

_**Jemari pucat itu meraih sebuah belati perak dari atas meja, belati yang menyerupai sehelai bulu angsa. Melangkah pelan dan ringan menuju sosok yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, menatap sendu wajah tampan yang dihiasi bibir berbentuk hati dan mata setajam mata musang itu sesaat sebelum meraih tangan kanan sosok gagah itu dan menyerahkan belati yang tadi diambilnya, "Potonglah! Bukankah anda sangat ingin menghapus jejak Yihan hyung?" ucapnya yang kemudian berbalik dan membelakangi sosok yang sudah membuatnya memiliki seorang putra, putra yang sangat tidak diharapkannya namun sangat berharga lebih dari apapun yang dimilikinya didunia ini.**_

_**Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa detik lamanya. Yunho masih menggenggam erat belati perak yang berada di tangannya, Jaejoong masih membelakangi Yunho sambil menatap hampa langit biru dari jendela kaca besar di hadapannya, pasti menyenangkan sekali bila bisa terbang dan berlarian di atas awan dengan bebas. Dan Jaejoong tahu diri bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan lagi, tidak dengan rantai yang membelenggu pergelangan kakinya, tidak dengan statusnya sekarang. Kebebasan itu bagaikan sebuah kutukan menyenangkan yang begitu didambanya namun tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi.**_

_**Helaian panjang itu berkilauan dimata Yunho. Terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Bagaimana rasanya bila jemarinya memainkan helaian panjang nan indah itu? Apakah terasa menyenangkan dan menggembirakan? Ataukah membuatnya bertambah nelangsa dan marah mengingat rambut indah itu dipanjangkan bukan untuk menyenangkannya melainkan untuk mengingatkan pemiliknya pada pria lain yang sangat Yunho benci. Mengeratkan belati perak hingga menggores telapak tangannya, setitik darah menetes membasahi karpet beludru berwarna maroon di bawahnya, mata setajam Yunho tampak berkilat. Sekali sabet hingga helaian panjang lagi indah itu berguguran dan berceceran di atas karet beludru, membuatnya terlihat seperti genangan air yang berkilauan. Jemari panjang Yunho meraih gunting untuk merapikan potongan rambut 'ratu' yang sangat dicintainya namun juga menolaknya dengan semua sikap dan kediamannya.**_

"_**Berbaliklah!" perintah Yunho ketika jemarinya selesai memangkas rambut indah 'istri'nya. Yunho benci melihatnya, Yunho benci melihat wajah cantik itu dialiri air mata, Yunho benci melihat mata indah itu basah oleh air mata brengsek yang ingin dihapusnya. Sedikit ragu namun pada akhirnya direngkuhnya juga tubuh itu erat. Yunho dapat mendengar isakan teredam tetapi memilih bungkam. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoongnya menangis kali ini sebelum menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan –meskipun hanya kebahagiaan semu belaka.**_

**3 3 3**

Sedikit kasar Hyunno menghapus air mata kurang ajar yang mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya. Pemuda yang genap berusia 17 tahun itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga nyaris berdarah ketika isakan itu mendesak untuk keluar.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi _Little Bear_..." Telapak tangan yang kokoh itu mengusap-usap kepala Hyunno perlahan seolah-olah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ibu tidak pernah mencintai ayah..." ucap Hyunno disela isakannya, "Bagaimana selama ini ayah bisa hidup bersama orang yang tidak pernah mencintainya?"

"Yang terlihat belum tentu sama dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, _Little Bear_. Kadang kenyatannya tersembunyi di dalam lumpur paling kotor."

"Changmin _Ahjushi_..."

Pria jangkung yang masih terlihat muda itu berusaha tersenyum walau matanya sudah nanar, "Karena kau adalah harta paling berharga bagi ayah dan ibumu sehingga mereka bisa bertahan."

"Aku takut, _Ahjushi_." ucap Hyunno, "Aku takut bila kabar angin yang mengatakan ibu lari dari ayah demi hidup bersama laki-laki lain itu benar, aku takut pada kenyataan yang akan mengatakan padaku bahwa ibu mencampakan aku dan ayah demi laki-laki hina itu sebuah kebenaran menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar takut, _Ahjushi_..."

"Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya, hm? Sekarang ketika kenyataan itu sudah berada ditanganmu kau ingin kabur tanpa mengetahuinya hingga akhir? Bukankah ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut?"

"Apakah ibu tidak pernah mencintai ayah? Sedikit saja tidak pernah?"

"Bukan soal cinta atau tidak, tapi soal lain yang tidak akan pernah bisa kita pahami karena kita tidak terlibat didalam hubungan ayah dan ibumu. Kau adalah anak mereka sehingga harusnya kau lebih memhami orang tuamu lebih daripada orang lain." ucap Changmin, "Aku harus patroli lagi. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu carilah Yoochun atau Junsu." pemilik sayap putih kemerahan seperti nyala api itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hyunno dengan semua pergolakan batin yang dihadapinya.

**3 3 3**

"Dia sudah melihatnya?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah cemas ketika Changmin baru saja menutup pintu kamar Hyunno, tempatnya berada beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hampir." jawab Changmin.

"Haruskah aku mulai membuat segel disekitar sini?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah murungnya.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, "Ku rasa itu lebih baik. Mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk. Dia mungkin saja akan mengamuk dan menuntut balas tetapi... pada siapa dia akan menuntut bila orang itu sudah tidak ada di jagad raya ini." keluhnya. "Aku akan berpatroli dulu, lebih baik kalian tetap di sini untuk berjaga-jaga."

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap corak kemerahan serupa nyala api dari sayap Changmin yang perlahan menjauh.

**3 3 3**

Dengan tangan bergetar dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan isakan ditambah air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata indah berbingkai kelopak mata setajam mata musang itu, Hyunno kembali membuka lembar buku usang yang merupakan peninggalan terakhir ayahnya. Walaupun takut dan enggan tetapi bila tidak segera dibukanya hingga akhir, Hyunno bisa menjamin dirinya akan penasaran seumur hidupnya. Penasaran tentang misteri menghilangnya sang ibu dari sisinya, misteri kenapa ayahnya kerap jatuh sakit padahal _fairy_ seperti mereka tidak bisa merasakan sakit bahkan ketika ajal menjemput mereka.

"Ah..." Hyunno memekik tertahan seiring semakin derasnya air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya.

**3 3 3**

"_**Bukankah sekarang sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun waktu berlalu di dimensi manusia?" tanya Yunho, "Apakah tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan yang terjadi di dekat pintu gerbang dimensi?"**_

"_**Kemarin ada suara gemuruh yang terdengar dari balik pintu gerbang dimensi yang berada di tanah manusia." jawab Changmin. "Ketika aku mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengeceknya, mereka melaporkan ada kerusakan parah di lahan dekat pintu dimensi yang berada di tanah manusia. Safana dan hutan terbakar, ketika mereka melihat lebih dekat bekas terbakar itu mereka menemukan nyala kecil api berwarna biru keunguan."**_

_**Yunho menatap tajam Changmin.**_

"_**Kau yakin apinya berwarna biru keunguan?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah serius.**_

"_**Ya, karena begitu anak buahku kembali untuk melaporkannya padaku aku segera melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Api itu berwarna biru keunguan sebelum ku padamkan dengan air dari sungai kehidupan yang ada di tanah Fairy." jawab Changmin.**_

"_**Bukankah, hanya satu mahluk saja yang bisa menghasilkan warna api seperti itu?" tanya Junsu serupa gumaman.**_

_**Changmin mengangguk pelan, "Bura..." ucapnya membuat Yoochun dan Junsu menunjukkan wajah ngerinya.**_

_**Bura adalah mahluk setengah manusia setengah naga. Tubuhnya memang tubuh manusia tetapi kulitnya bersisik seperti naga, memiliki tanduk tajam seperti naga, tidak hanya itu saja, jemarinya pun serupa jemari naga yang runcing lagi berbisa, memiliki taring dan racun yang berbahaya serta sayap bersisik berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar. Bura hidup di lembah kematian, tempat yang lembab berkabut yang dipenuhi oleh binatang dan mahluk-mahluk kegelapan yang dikutuk alam semesta. **_

"_**Bura adalah mahluk yang tidak pernah mencampuri urusan Fairy hingga sekarang, lalu kenapa dia membakar lahan yang berada di dekat pintu dimensi?" tanya Junsu entah pada siapa. "Bukankah dia memilih tinggal di tanah manusia ketika raja Fairy terdahulu menawarinya tempat tinggal?" gumamnya.**_

_**Yunho tidak menyahut, matanya fokus menatap sosok cantik yang sedang mengajari putranya berjalan, bayi Fairy biasanya sudah bisa berjalan walaupun dengan tertatih pada usia 3 bulan setelah kelahirannya. Yunho mentap sendu rantai perak yang membelenggu pergelangan indah itu, "Mahluk pra sejarah seperti Bura pun bisa ikut campur dalam urusan yang bukan menjadi bagiannya bila terhasut oleh kebencian dan kendengkian yang menjadi makanannya. Setua apapun usia seseorang belum tentu kebijaksanaan menyertainya dalam perjalanan hidupnya." ucap Yunho yang mendatangkan tatapan bingung dari ketiga sahabat sekaligus saudara dan tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu, "Siapkan pasukan kalian! Karena sepertinya sebentar lagi tanah Fairy akan dihujani oleh darah para penghianat."**_

"_**Perang?" mata Junsu membulat.**_

"_**Salahku yang terlalu egois... tetapi aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku pada orang lain." ucap Yunho.**_

"_**Bagaimana dengan Joongie?" tanya Yoochun, saudara sepupu Jaejoong itu menatap sedih sosok cantik yang sedang tertawa bersama putra kecilnya yang berusaha menggapai kupu-kupu yang terbang didekat kepalanya.**_

"_**Apakah Jin Yihan terlibat?" tanya Junsu lagi.**_

_**Enggan membuka suaranya, Yunho memilih diam sambil menatap penuh damba wajah cantik 'istri'nya.**_

**3 3 3**

_**Gemerincing suara rantai yang terputus itu memenuhi ruangan ketika Yunho dengan sengaja mematahkan rantai yang ia ikat sendiri untuk membelenggu ratunya. Mendatangkan tatapan penuh keheranan dari pemilik mata sebening mutiara rusa betina itu. "Yang Mulia..."**_

"_**Kau bukan budakku, berhenti memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'! Berhenti menyebut dirimu sendiri 'hamba' karena kau adalah 'istri'ku bukan pelayan ataupun budakku!" perintah Yunho. "Aku tahu selama ini aku sudah bersikap egois padamu, aku tahu kau menderita selama bersamaku. Karena itu aku memberimu pilihan... pergilah! Cari kebebasanmu sendiri! Pergilah kemanapun kau mau asal jangan kembali kesisi Jin Yihan!" Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah seolah didalam kerongkongannya tersemat duri tajam yang menyakitkan ketika dirinya berbicara. **_

_**Jaejoong tersenyum, berdiri dari duduknya lantas memeluk erat suaminya, mendatangkan sengatan keterkejutan luar biasa pada diri Yunho.**_

_**Jemari lentik yang memeluk tubuhnya, mendekap punggungnya, napas hangat yang menerpa kulit lehernya ketika wajah cantik itu dibenamkan pada lekuk leher jenjangnya membuat tubuh Yunho tegang akibat sengatan kejut yang mendadak.**_

"_**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yun... Bahkan jika Yihan hyung memohon dan berlutut padaku untuk kembali padanya. Aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."**_

_**Suara lembut itu mengalun perlahan, mendatangkan kelegaan luar biasa pada Yunho, membuat tubuh tegangnya melemas seketika hingga tanpa disadarinya tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh yang tengah memeluknya itu sangat erat.**_

_**Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Yunho, menggenggam kuat-kuat telapak tangan Yunho sebelum diusapkan di atas permukaan perutnya, "Ku harap kau tidak keberatan memiliki seorang anak lagi." ucapnya. Membuat Yunho ternganga.**_

_**Ayah Jung Hyunno itu merasakan ledakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya tengah merambat kesekujur pembulu darah dalam tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.**_

**3 3 3**

_**Duarr!**_

_**Ledakan itu membuat beberapa Fairy terkapar dengan sayap yang terbakar api berwarna biru keunguan. Jerit pilu dan kesakitan menggelegar malam itu membuat nyaris seluruh penghuni tanah Fairy terjaga dari tidur damai mereka. Berbondong-bondong prajurit Fairy dibawah pimpinan Changmin terbang menuju pintu gerbang dimensi berada karena dari sanalah suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga itu berasal.**_

_**Yoochun beserta pasukan yang dipimpinnya bersiap pada garis kedua. Fairy dengan warna sayap bercorak kebiruan itu menatap hampa langit di ufuk barat, disana terlihat ribuan sosok Bura bersayap kelelawar sedang bertempur dengan pasukan Fairy yang Changmin pimpin. Terlihat berkilauan seperti kerlip bintang.**_

"_**Bantu Changmin!" perintah Yunho yang berdiri di samping kanan Yoochun.**_

"_**Tapi..." keraguan tergambar jelas pada wajah Yoochun.**_

"_**Garis pertahanan ini biar aku yang menjaga." ucap Yunho, "Karena aku tahu, akulah yang mereka inginkan sebgai tebusan."**_

_**Yoochun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum terbang melesat menuju barat diikuti pasukannya yang berjumlah ratusan.**_

"_**Aku mencintai kalian..." Yunho memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah cantik istri dan anaknya sebelum membuka mata setajam musang itu sambil mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya, "Selamat datang kembali di tanah Fairy, wahai engkau yang terbuang..."**_

_**Yihan tersenyum dingin. Wajah pria berkulit kecolatan itu sedit tirus, terliha lebih tua dari terakhir kali Yunho bertemu dengannya dua buan lalu –waktu di tanah Fairy, atau bisa dikatakan dua puluh tahun yang lalu waktu di tanah para manusia berada.**_

"_**Aku akan membunuhmu, Yang Mulia! Akan ku bunuh kau dan bayi brengsekmu agar Joongie kembali padaku!" desisnya.**_

"_**Aku akan menyambutmu dengan balasan setimpal!" ucap Yunho yang secepat kilat melesat, menyambut ayunan pedang Yihan. **_

**3 3 3**

_**Balita yang baru berusia tiga bulan itu menangis kencang dalam pelukan Junsu ketika hendak ditenangkan, tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah takut pada sesuatu. Junsu pun nyaris ikut menangis ketika melihat balita yang diasuhnya itu semakin histeris.**_

"_**Aigoo Hyunno ya... berhenti mennangis, chagy..." ucap Junsu dengan sekujur badan bergetar ketika menidurkan Hyunno di atas tempat tidurnya.**_

_**Brak!**_

"_**Omo!" Junsu terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamar sang pangeran didobrak dari luar, "Jaejoongie... kau mengagetkanku!" keluh Junsu sambil memegangi dadanya.**_

_**Bibir semerah darah itu tersenyum simpul, "Uri Hyunno rewel, eoh? Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dengan ibu, hm?" lengan pucat itu terjulur untuk mengangkat putranya dari pembaringan, mendekapnya erat, mengusap punggung dan kepalanya perlahan-lahan agar putra tampannya itu berhenti menangis.**_

"_**Ku rasa jalan-jalan tengah malam seperti ini tidak akan baik untukmu dan pangeran kecil, Joongie." ucap Junsu ketika Jaejoong tetap membawa keluar Hyunno, menyusuri lorong yang remang-remang dan sepi.**_

"_**Ayah tidak akan apa-apa, ayah akan baik-baik saja..." bisik Jaejoong ketika putranya masih terisak walaupun tangisannya tidak lagi sekencang tadi.**_

"_**Joongie, ku mohon..." pinta Junsu.**_

_**Duar!**_

_**Langkah Jaejoong dan Junsu terhenti sesaat, keduanya menatap ke arah barat dimana asal suara ledakan itu berasal, ledakan keras yang berhasil membuat jendela di sisi kiri mereka bergetar.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, Unno akan aman bersama ibu." bisik Jaejoong pada putranya, sosok berparas cantik itu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, "Ibu akan menjaga Unno."**_

"_**Joongie..." Panggil Junsu, "Katakan padaku kau mau kemana, huh? Yunho memintaku untuk menjaga kalian, kalian harus berada di istana!"**_

"_**Berapa banyak penjaga yang menjaga istana sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong yang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju bawah dengan langkah cepat dan ringan.**_

"_**Penjaga? Ku kira sekitar lima ratus karena Yunho memerintahkan penjagaan di istana dilipat gandakan." jawab Junsu.**_

"_**Kalau begitu suruh mereka semua membantu Changmin dan Yoochun hyung!" perintah Jaejoong.**_

"_**Mwo?!" mata Junsu membulat.**_

"_**Mereka lebih membutuhkan bantuan daripada kita. Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja." ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian berjalan menikung ke arah kanan tempat pintu samping di sayap kanan istana berada.**_

"_**Tapi..."**_

"_**Lakukan perintahku!" pinta Jaejoong, "Bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah seorang ratu yang bisa memberikan perintah ketika raja tidak berada di istana."**_

"_**Joongie..."**_

"_**Percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jaejoong tersenyum begitu mencapai mulut pintu.**_

"_**Ku harap kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Secepat kilat Junsu melesat terbang mendobrak pintu.**_

_**Jaejoong menatap nanar wajah putranya yang terlihat sedikit sembab, mencium kening, kedua pipi gempal dan puncak kepala putranya berulang-ulang, "Ibu akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi!" ucapnya. Sayap keperakan yang memedarkan warna pelangi itu terkepak, membuatnya melayang beberapa centi dari permukaan tanah sebelum terbang menuju ke arah selatan dimana terdapat sebuah menara berwarna merah bata tampak menjulang tinggi.**_

**3 3 3**

_**Jaejoong tersenyum begitu sampai di depan menara setinggi seratus meter yang menjulang tinggi itu. Mengingat kenangan masa mudanya sebelum menduduki posisi sebagai ratu fairy mendampingi Yunho. Dulu bersama Jin Yihan, Jaejoong adalah seorang penggembala naga. Naga-naga yang digembalakannya adalah naga tipe petarung yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tunggangan ataupun partner bagi para prajurit fairy. Kelahiran bayi naga atau menetasnya telur naga terjadi selama seratus tahun sekali karena itulah populasi naga di tanah fairy sangat sedikit. Dan diantara jenis-jenis naga yang pergah digembalakannya terdapat dua jenis naga yang merupakan satu-satunya yang tersisa dari spesiesnya yang berada di tanah fairy, Urceolla dan Seburus.**_

_**Pintu menara setinggi dua puluh meter itu terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok berwarna putih keperakan dengan corak garis hitam disekujur tubuhnya, mata biru beningnya menatap tajam Jaejoong, taring panjangnya yang mampu mengoyak baja itu mencuat keluar, terlihat sangat runcing dan tajam.**_

"_**Hai Thunder... dimana mereka?" tanya Jaejoong yang berjalan begitu saja melewati harimau putih setinggi dua meter lebih itu. **_

_**Berjalan lebih dalam Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok setinggi lebih dari lima meter tengah merentangkan sayap perak berkilauannya, ada tanduk menyerupai mahkota yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya serta sebuah cula perak yang yang menjadi ciri khasnya, naga bercula perak, Urceolla. Menoleh ke arah samping Urceolla, Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok gagah berwarna dark grey mengkilat dengan rentangan sayap dan sisik serupa besi, pada wajahnya terdapat sebuah topeng baja yang sebenarnya adalah tulang yang menembus kulit dan berfungsi sebagai pelindung, pada bagian dadanya terdapat lempengan besi yang berfungsi sebagai tameng yang sebenarnya juga merupakan tulang yang mencuat membentuk perisai kuat yang mampu menahan jenis senjata tajam model apapun. Dialah naga besi, naga Seburus yang kuat.**_

_**Kedua sayap naga itu mengepak-kepak, membuat angin puyuh di dalam menara kokoh itu sebelum Jaejoong meminta kedua naga itu untuk tenang. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika Thunder, si harimau putih besar itu menidurkan dirinya di antara Seburus dan Urceolla.**_

"_**Kalian pasti tahu bahwa sekarang tanah fairy sedang dalam keadaan genting, karena itu aku meminta bantuan kalian." Jaejoong menidurkan Hyunno yang sudah terlelap di atas perut Thunder, "Kecuali ayahnya, pengasuhnya dan kedua pamannya, siapapun yang mencoba mengambilnya dari kalian, ku ijinkan kalian menghabisinya." ucap Jaejoong. Diusapnya kepala Thunder, kaki depan Urceolla dan Seburus secara bergantian sebelum meciumi wajah tampan putranya.**_

_**Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat, membiarkan air mata itu turun membasahi wajah cantiknya, "Jaga dia untukku..." pintanya sebelum mengepakkan sayap indahnya dan melesat pergi diiringi auman Thunder serta geraman Urceolla dan Seburus yang seolah-olah menahan kepergian Jaejoong.**_

**3 3 3**

"_**Uhuk!" Yunho memuntahkan darah segar ketika Yihan memukul dadanya. Ada sebuah nyala api berwarna biru keunguan yang membakar baju yang dikenakannya pada bagian dadanya membuat raja fairy itu menyerngit kesakitan.**_

"_**Pemimpin Bura sudah ku bunuh dan ku minum darahnya, jadi jangan heran bila aku pun memiliki kemampuan unik mereka, menghasilkan api neraka yang akan membakar apapun yang disentuhnya." pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat darah yang Yunho muntahkan semakin banyak.**_

_**Yunho berdiri dengan angkuhnya, mengoyak baju yang ia kenakan lantas membuangnya begitu saja, membuat nyala api kebiruan itu membakar rerumputan didekatnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika nyeri itu menghujam dadanya, kulitnya sedikit melepuh akibat api berwarna biru keungungan itu, "Kau monster!"**_

"_**Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" tuding Yihan sengit, "Karena itulah kau pantas mati!"**_

_**Yunho merasakan tubuhnya melemas, bahkan untuk menggerakkan sejengkal kakinya pun dirinya tidak sanggup, efek api biru yang sempat membakarnya tadi mulai berpengaruh rupanya. Yunho tersenyum bodoh, inikah takdirnya? Mati ditangan pria yang sangat mendamba istrinya? Yunho memejamkan kelopak matanya ketika melihat Yihan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya, bersiap menusuknya.**_

_**Jleb!**_

_**Tubuh Yunho membatu.**_

_**Tubuh Yihan mengejang, air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata sayunya.**_

_**Sayap perak yang berkilauan serupa pelangi tengah malam itu terkena cipratan cairan kemerahan berbau khas, darah.**_

"_**Joongie!" jerit Yihan ketika melihat pedang miliknya yang seharusnya menembus jantung Yunho itu justru tertancap pada punggung sosok yang sangat dicintainya.**_

_**Mata Yunho membulat ketika melihat wajah pucat istrinya tersenyum manis padanya.**_

"_**Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara pelannya.**_

"_**Jae..." Yunho menahan tubuh 'istri'nya yang melorot jatuh.**_

"_**Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Jaejoong terdengar sangat lirih, "Uri Hyunno berada dalam perlindungan Thunder sekarang. Jemput dia bila semua kekacauan ini sudah selesai kau bereskan."**_

"_**Jangan bicara lagi! Ku mohon jangan bicara lagi!" pinta Yunho, air mata tidak diundang itu mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajah tampannya.**_

_**Jaejoong tidak mengendurkan senyumannya, dengan jemari bergetar diusapnya rahang tegas lagi tampan milik Yunho perlahan-lahan, "Setidaknya salah satu dari kita harus bertahan hidup untuk mengajarkan arti kehidupan pada uri Hyunno."**_

"_**Tidak! Hyunno membutuhkanmu, kau ibunya..." tanpa malu-malu Yunho menangis, mendekap erat tubuh 'istri'nya yang dirasakannya mulai melemas, warna sayap indahnya mulai memudar menjadi abu-abu pucat.**_

"_**Maafkan aku sudah menyusahkanmu."**_

"_**Jangan bicara lagi! Ku mohon..." isak Yunho ketika merasakan tubuh 'istri'nya mulai mendingin.**_

"_**Saranghae..." bisiknya sebelum mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu kehilangan cahaya hidupnya dan tertutup perlahan-lahan.**_

"_**Tidak! Tidak! Jae! Ku mohon! Ku mohon jangan tidur! Kita harus menjemput Hyunno! Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak mengijinkanmu tidur! Cepat bangun! Bangun kataku!" dengan kalap Yunho menguncang-guncang tubuh lemas 'istri' cantiknya, memanggil-manggil namanya seperti petir yang menggelegar pada musim kemarau diiringi gerimis yang perlahan turun walaupun tidak ada awan mendung menghiasi langit malam ini.**_

"_**Joongie..." Yoochun yang baru datang nyaris terjungkal melihat pedang panjang itu menancap pada punggung sepupunya, dengan kemarahan luar biasa ditariknya pedangnya sendiri untuk menebas punggung pria yang sedang meringkuk sambil menangis histeris di dekat Yunho yang sedang memeluk tubuh sepupunya.**_

_**Srasssshhhh!**_

_**Darah berwarna kehijauan serupa lumut itu terciprat sampai wajah Yoochun diiringi raung kesakitan Yihan.**_

"_**Kau, pantas mati!" desisi Yoochun, tangannya terkepal dan sekali kibas sebuah jarum es sebesar paha orang dewasa menembus jantung mahluk yang dulunya juga seorang fairy itu, menyebabkan reruumputan dihujani cairan hijau kental yang mematikan akibat racun yang terkandung didalamnya. Yoochun terduduk, menangis pilu melihat kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.**_

_**Kepergian sang ratu Fairy...**_

**3 3 3**

Junsu hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya ketika mendengar suara raungan penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan yang berasal dari kamar Hyunno. Suara benda-benda terbanting dan angin kencang yang menerpanya walaupun pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Junsu menoleh ke arah 'suami'nya ketika pria berkulit pucat itu mulai terbatuk-batuk akibat kelelahan dan kewalahan yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Entah sampai kapan aku bisa menahan semua ini! Tenaga Hyunno sangat besar, lebih besar daripada yang Yunho _hyung_ punya." keluh Yoochun ketika keringat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyunno _ya_..." Junsu memanggil nama sang raja, "Kau tahu semua itu sudah terjadi, hm? Tidak apa-apa bila kau merasa marah atas apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, tetapi ingatlah bahwa sekarang kau seorang raja. Emosimu yang tidak stabil akan berpengaruh pada cuaca _Fairy_..."

Beberapa detik usai Junsu berkata seperti itu, keheningan tercipta di sana. Hanya sesekali dari dalam kamar terdengar suara isakan lirih.

"Ketika kau sudah siap nanti, aku dan kedua pamanmu bersedia mengantarmu menemui ibumu. Tetapi sebelum itu kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu..." lirih Junsu serupa gumaman.

**3 3 3**

Matanya nanar ketika berdiri di depan pintu setinggi lebih dari dua puluh meter milik menara tinggi berwarna merah bata itu. Memang dulu dirinya pernah berada di sini selama beberapa saat, tetapi itu dulu. Dulu bahkan ketika dirinya belum bisa berjalan dan mengingat.

Brak!

Sesosok tinggi besar menubruknya hingga jatuh terjengkang, senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika benda kenyal lunak berair yang terasa sedikit kasar itu menyapu wajahnya.

"Thunder..." gumamnya sambil mengelus leher harimau putih besar itu dengan sayang.

Dak!

Dak!

Tanah bergetar ketika langkah-langkah besar dan kuat itu mendekat, menunjukkan dua sosok tinggi besar yang membuat pengawal yang semula menyertai Hyunno terbang mundur ke belakang, ngeri dengan sosok dua naga yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya karena dua naga itu berbeda dengan naga petarung yang berada di kandang dekat istana.

"Lama sekali tidak melihat mereka..." gumam Junsu.

"Hyunno... _Kajja_!" ajak Yoochun.

Berjalan didampingi oleh Thunder, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu melangkah memasuki menara setinggi seratus meter itu sendirian, meninggalkan paman-pamannya dan para pengawalnya serta dua naga besar itu di luar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika melihat sebuah peti yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan remang-remang itu. Hyunno tidak pernah tahu menara yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya ternyata digunakan sebagai kuburan, Hyunno tidak pernah tahu bila ibunya disemayamkan di tempat terpencil yang terlupakan ini mengingat jasad ayahnya disemayamkan di ruang bawah tanah istana.

Ayahnya meninggal ketika dirinya masih berusia 3 tahun akibat sakit misterius yang kini Hyunno tahu penyebabnya. Kehilangan belahan jiwa yang merupakan separuh nyawanya serta api biru keunguan yang sempat membakarnyalah yang menjadi penyebab seorang _fairy_ sehebat ayahnya sampai jatuh sakit. Kini Hyunno tahu kenapa selama hidupnya semenjak dirinya bisa mengingat, ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan senyumannya padanya.

Inilah jawabannya...

Sosok yang sangat cantik, sayapnya yang pucat berkilauan tertempa remang cahaya mentari dari sela bebatuan menara yang berlubang itu terlihat sangat damai.

Bibir merah serupa miliknya.

Kulit pucat seperti kulitnya.

Matanya...

Didalam buku peninggalan ayahnya, mata yang kini tertutup itu terlihat sangat indah. Dan Hyunno tahu mata ibunya adalah mutiara terindah yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya walaupun hanya dari buku usang tua yang sangat kumal.

Hyunno tersenyum walau air mata turun membasahi peti mati yang terbuat dari kristal tembus pandang itu, "Hei Thunder... Aku berencana memindahkan ibu ke istana agar bisa bersama dengan ayah lagi. Dengan kata lain, kau, Urceolla dan Seberus akan ikut pindah ke istana. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanyanya yang tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari harimau putih itu, "Kalian harus membantuku menjaga tanah _fairy_ peninggalan ayah dan ibuku ini. Mau, kan?"

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**END**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

"_Yah_ Jung Hyunno! Segeralah menikah dan berikan _Fairy_ seorang pangeran! Kau dengar aku?" omel Junsu yang mengejar raja muda itu disepanjang lorong istana, "_Yah_! Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku mau mengadukan _Ahjumma_ pada ayah dan ibuku!" Hyunno memeletkan lidahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam pintu yang akan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah tempat ayah dan ibunya disemayamkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Ahjuma_!" Junsu mendelik ketika 3 mahluk mengerikan itu menghalangi langkahnya yang hendak menyusul Hyunno.

"Sudah menyerah saja! Mereka tidak akan pergi dari sana sebelum Hyunno kembali." ucap Changmin. Diliriknya Seburus, Urceolla dan Thunder yang sedang berguling-guling di depan pintu yang tadi menelan tubuh Hyunno.

"Astaga! Aku bisa cepat tua kalau begini!" Keluh Junsu.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya membantu Yoochun? Mengajari para _fairy_ muda ilmu bertempur? Bagaimanapun juga pertahanan kita tidak boleh goyah apapun yang terjadi."

"_Arra_... bukankah kau juga harus berpatroli?"

"Aku baru saja mau berangkat." sahut Changmin.

**3 3 3**

"_Aish_! Aku tidak pernah suka Junsu _Ahjuma_ yang selalu memaksaku menikah dan memberikan pangeran pada _fairy_! Bukankah aku masih muda? Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang." gerutu Hyunno, "_Yah_ Ayah! Lihat-lihat... Ibu memelototiku seperti itu! Apa Ibu juga menginginkanku menikah agar bisa memberikan cucu pada Ibu?" tanpa sadar air mata itu mengalir melihat wajah damai dua sosok yang terbaring berdampingan di dalam peti mati yang terbuat dari kristal bening yang memedarkan warna pelangi bila terkena bias cahaya lilin.

"Apa kalian sudah bahagia? Apa kalian bisa melihatku dari surga? Apa kalian tahu aku sangat merindukan kalian?" tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di atas lantai marmer pucat dan dingin. Menangis dan terisak dengan keras, tidak akan ada yang menegurnya bila dirinya menangis di tempat ini.

"_Bogoshipo_... _Jeongmal_ _bogoshipo_..." ucap Hyunno. Seberapa pun dirinya terlihat tegar dan kuat dihadapan orang lain tetapi didalam hatinya, Hyunno masih menyimpan kerinduan dan kesedihan besar kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Bogoshipo_!" Hyunno meraung hingga gema suaranya yang dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding dingin itu berdengung. Tanpa disadarinya sesosok transparan dengan sayap abu-abu dan perak yang membiaskan warna pelangi itu mendekap tubuhnya hingga akhirnya dirinya terlelap.

"Ayah... Ibu..." gumam Hyunno sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

"_**Yah Jung Yunho! Kau terlambat satu jam! Aku mau putus denganmu!" pemuda berwajah cantik yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu terlihat sangat marah.**_

"_**Ayolah Joongie, maafkan aku. Tadi aku harus mengantar dokumen ke perusahaan ayah dulu."**_

"_**Aku tidak menerima alasanmu! Pokoknya aku mau kita putus!"**_

"_**Baiklah. Mari kita putus!"**_

"_**Eh? Kau serius?" mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau benar-benar mau putus dariku?"**_

"_**Tentu saja. Mulai detik ini kita putus. Tapi, minggu depan kita akan menikah. Aku akan meminta ayah dan ibu datang ke rumahmu untuk melamarmu nanti malam."**_

"_**Yah Jung Yunho! Kau mau mati?!" lengkingan nyaring itu memenuhi cafe, membuat sepasang kekasih itu menjadi tontonan pengunjung yang lainnya.**_

"_**Saranghae Kim Jaejoong..."**_

"_**Nado saranghae Jung Yunho..."**_

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

Tamat! Benar-benar tamat! Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca sampai memberikan review, memfav, memfollow dan mengshare FF gaje Yuuki ini.

**Reviews for FairyLand Chapter 1 :**

Minozme : Sudah, kan? Gomawo sudah mampir :)

fuyu cassiopeia : Sudah terjawab belum?

dheaniyuu : :D

misschokyulate2 : Vea? Nugu ya? Ini akun yang dipakai lebih dari 3 Author, ada Metha, Yuuki, Marci, Dini, Hyeri, Ardiana juga tapi ga ada yang namanya Vea :)

dienha : Sudah nich :D

alby . chun : Sudah terjawab, kan? :)

rinatya12JOYerYJS : #jitakRin. Ane lagi diawasi bu dokter galak sebulan terakhir ini jadi ga bisa sering-sering ngetik apalagi post epep, bisa disuntik racun ntar ane == Lagi UTS ne? Fighting!

akiramia44 : Wah, mian ne membuat sedih. Padahal Yuuki pengennya sadnya soft saja biar ga bikin sedih. Gomawo sudah mampir :)

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

_**Sunday, December 14, 2014**_

_**12:08:38 PM**_

_**NaraYuuki**_


End file.
